


Five and his search for Pets

by ItsFfion



Series: Five and growing up [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, there's a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsFfion/pseuds/ItsFfion
Summary: Five was going for a walk to be free from his siblings after they had avoided the apocalypse and hears a noise from a alleyway, his instincts taking over he ventures in only to find a black cat scraping for food, he takes sympathy on it and give it some food. Unknown to him, he makes a new friend.Part of the 2 years in apocalypse fic, based after the orginal fic.





	Five and his search for Pets

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped into my head while i passed a cats charity shop and saw my brothers friends cute cat sitting inside (honestly though he's beautiful, like blue eyes and grey fur, very friendly too, if I wasn't late for my class I would've went inside and gave him a smooth) which I actually found out hes lowkey famous around my town, he is let in most stores and they even got him a lil bed, his name is Olaf and he's a sweetie. 
> 
> Also this is a part of the Five didn't spend years in the apocalypse but only 2 years fic, this is some point after the fic is finished and that may take a while whoops but feel free to read this anyway 💕

The apocalypse was avoided, which was simple to avoid really, they spoke to eachother and all realised that they were all messed up some way or another. They all decide to teach Vanya how to control her powers and she seemed to be more confident, Klaus has become more powerful with his powers and Diego and Luther are learning not to use their fists if there's a disagreement. 

Five was currently sitting in the living room trying to ignore Luther and Diego quiet bickering, Klaus speaking to Ben or someone. Vanya was practising her violin and Alison was watching her, since her vocal cords still needed to heal. Five just about had it, he stood up sharply, causing Luther and Diego to glance at him then go back to squabbling, and he left.

Five thought to himself that maybe if he goes for a walk would calm him down, having nothing to do since saving the earth really gets boring after a while. He passed a few places and after 20 minutes he felt calm enough to go back home to the others, suddenly he hears a crash in the alleyway next to him, turning his head sharply he couldn't see anything. Maybe the handler sent someone to go after him? He slowly grabbed a glass bottle on the ground and walked into the alleyway up until he was near where the sound came from, he couldn't see anything until he looked down to some rubbish bags. There was a black dirty cat trying to find some food, Five knew that feeling.

He knelt down putting the glass bottle on the floor, the cat was watching him intently, Five slowly brought his hand out for the cat to sniff him, the animal was a nervous at first but eventually went up at sniffed his hand, then butting it's head on Fives hand. Five smiled, "you hungry? Yeah I know the feeling. Hey wait here I'll go get you something" he softly cooed which was unnatural for him. Five slowly got up to not startled the cat and walked to the nearest store and bought some sliced ham, since he didn't have a tin opener to open some cat food.

When he went back to the allyway Five couldn't see the cat and frowned thinking it left and he wasted money on some ham until he heard some noise to the bags next to him, he crouched down again and opened the packet putting it on the floor in front of him. The cats head popped out making Five see it's green eyes and it's nose sniffing then spotting the ham. Again the cat nervously walked over and sniffed the ham. Quickly the cat grabbed some using its mouth and moved somewhat away from five and ate it quickly as it thought it would be taken away.

Five stayed there and watched the cat eat and once the animal was done he got up and decided it was time to walk back. unbeknownst to him the black cat decided to follow him home, right up til he reached the door when the cat gave a tiny meow, causing Five to jump and sharply turn around. Five saw the animal and spoke quietly, "oh so you decided to follow me home now? You want more food don't you?" Five spoke knowing he won't get a answer. He opened the door to see if the cat would walk in, after a few short moments the animal did, five walking in afterwards closing the door and walking towards the kitchen, the cat following.

* * *

"Did anyone else see that Five just let a cat walk in here or was it just me?" Klaus said, causing his siblings to turn to him,

"No? Why would Five bring home a animal? You're probably seeing thing" Luther says.

Klaus looks at him, "I'm not! Ben even saw it didn't you!" Klaus looks to the side presumedly where Ben is, "he did!" guys c'mon just, just follow me I think I saw him and the cat going to the kitchen" the Hargreaves siblings sighed and got up from their seats and decided to follow Klaus to the kitchen.

Once they got their they couldn't see Five all the cat and they all looked at Klaus, "there's no animal or Five you probably saw - " Diego gets cut off by Five getting up from the floor and looking at them.

"Five I saw a cat, did you bring home a cat" Klaus asks getting excited.

"I found a cat in a alleyway and it followed me home." Five said quiet and distracted, looking down to see the animal looking up at him, his sibling unable to see the cat, looked confused that was until the cat jumped up onto the table.

Diego spoke first, "Five stray cats are difficult to please here, how'd you manage to get it to follow you." they were all looking at Five smoothing the cats head and listening to loud purrs coming from it.

"I don't even know Diego, I heard a noise and then saw this, I smoothed him, her? I don't know, then ran off to grab it some food and then it started following me."

Klaus walked up to the cat and lifted up its tail then started petting it, "I'm sorry we had to check" he quietly whispered to the cat, "oh and she's a girl. What you naming her?". Luther walked up to them both,

"Wait if you name her you'll get attached, we can't look after a cat, some of us can't even look after ourselves!" Five looked up at him, 

"Well thats a problem," he put both of his hands onto the sides of the cats face making her purr more looking at the cat, "I'm already attached". Allison threw her hands up, "Great" she muttered quietly, her voice brittle but still usable, and walked off, Luther following her. 

Vanya nervously walked up to the cat, "So what you going to name her" Vanya let the animal sniff her hand before she gently smoothed her head. Five sat down on one of the chairs,

"I'm not to sure, maybe Sophie or Molly." Klaus snorted which caused the younger to glare at him, "What's so funny?"

Klaus looked down still smiling, "I just thought it would be funny to call her Garlfield even though she doesn't look like Garlfield the cat." Vanya, Diego and Five looked at him.

Diego finally walked up to the table and took a seat, "I like the name Sophie." the cat in question turned her head to look at Diego and he lifted his hand up for her to smell. "To be honest I'm just surprised that good ol' cynical Five here managed to get attached to a stray animal."

Five looked at him, showing a rare sight of embarrassment, "well if you must know, in the apocalypse there were no animals, it would take hundreds and thousands of years to actually be some part of new life, and when I was in the commission, you never had the time to get a pet." the adults in the room were silent, the only noise was Sophies loud purring. After a short moment Five stood up, Sophie lifted her head slightly looking at him. "well I'm going to my room, I'm taking this as we're keeping her." as he left the kitchen Sophie jumped off the table and began to follow him upstairs, his siblings smiling at him. 

 

Over the next few days, cat toys, treats and many other cat essentials began filling up their home and it wasn't a rare sight to see Sophie sitting next to or on top of Five purring loudly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like Five is kinda like a cat, so why not give him one?  
> I hope yall enjoyed this!


End file.
